


The Shadow Wolves

by telepathy



Series: The Castle & The Rose [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Fury, Missing Scenes, comfusion, compassion - Freeform, fright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telepathy/pseuds/telepathy
Summary: A small expanse on the wolves attacking Belle scene and the ride back to the castle. From Beasts POV.





	

The wolves came so close to stealing her away. From the world, from the light. 

From me. 

I knew it was my fault, a rash, indignant reaction to a girl who had done nothing wrong; shouting unfounded, confusing accusations that she had somehow cursed us all. 

Belle was simply...curious. There was little doubt that this was the sole meaning of her journey into the West Wing. Curiosity lead her to that darkened, shattered place, and amidst the rubble and broken history, the Rose must have shone like a beacon. 

Of course she would go to it. Of course she would want to see. 

Not a single thought came to mind before the cascade of rage, anger and fear roared to life. And I rose up, shouted her down and exiled Belle from the prison I had just deemed her to remain. 

She fled, unthinking. Undoubtedly the urgency of fright and freedom surging her onwards. 

Belle fled directly into the path of the pack that surrounded this doomed estate. Their hunger never satiated, their motivations forever pure, I couldn't blame them for seizing the opportunity I provided. 

But none of them would survive the evening, not if they harmed her in any manner of speak. 

Instinctively, I followed her as she flew away on a white stallion; winced as she was thrown from the steed and lost my breath as the wolves descended. I was too far away yet. 

But then, a fire within her lit up the night sky and...she fought back. 

Swinging the limb of a tree at her beastly enemies, Belle refused to go into the endless dark without first a fierce fight. 

Nearer to her then, I waited, allowing the girl a chance to arise victorious. But it was not to be. 

There were far too many of them and only one of her, and with such an uneven balance of strength, and teeth, it was time for me to intercede. 

A gray dog had been primed and poised to have her as his, and I leapt with no final moment to spare. I took the wolf down, its body slamming against the frozen ground lengths from where it had sought to land. He whined before struggling to stand, his bones fractured and thoughts dazed. 

Belle's face was a mask of shock and surprise, but I couldn't focus on that. Not now. 

Two shadow wolves jumped onto me, their jaws strong and sure. They tore at the flesh of a shoulder, an arm and a leg. An amalgamation of blood and rust permeated the air and suddenly, heat rushed to the afflicted areas these hungry creatures had sunk their canines into. 

It hurt, but not like it would hurt tomorrow if I lost her to this battle. 

I ripped at hides, removing bits of myself before forcibly introducing the pair to the forest. I fell to all fours as a growl emanated from one of the thrown wolves and returned the incentive. 

I roared, loudly and without abandon, baring my fangs. It was my final effort in this vicious charade and if it failed, I wasn't sure whether or not I'd succeed. 

It worked. The gray's ears dropped, head descended before it vanished into the woods. 

I rose to stand and chuffed in pain; I turned to see if Belle was alright, and yes, she was. The girl had been staring at me, brown eyes fraught wide with fury and...concern? But then she turned away, hands busy calming and mouth whispering words of comfort to her horse. Belle's petite form was poised to mount him, shoulders tense and body fixed. 

Watching for as long as I was able, she held there, paused, and I languished to the ground. I was far too tired and much too convinced she would leave me. I didn't deserve anything to the contrary. 

The snow compacted from muted, tentative steps, as she walked towards me. I attempted to stay alert and focused, but my vision was blurred, breaths labored; I was ready, more ready than ever for that next place. 

But a sudden and unexpected warmth surrounded me – Belle had placed her winter cloak over me as a shroud against the frozen air. 

My eyes struggled to find hers, and instead trained on the cracked, oak-colored leather of her boots. 

"You have to help me. You have to stand." 

Her words were lyrical and precise, yet at their core, frenzied and afraid. I would come to understand later why she chose the path of least compassion; she knew then that I already cared for her. That I would do anything to protect this new person, despite how poorly I had treated her up to that moment. 

I didn't feel the same towards my own well-being and she knew that. Belle used my budding feelings for her as a means to save _my_ life. 

It took everything I had to stand; she stretched her arms outwards as if to steady or catch me should I fall. Another intelligent plan of hers: should I have wavered, I would have hurt her on a scale I dare not fathom. 

So, I remained upright, the pain lancing through and igniting every nerve-ending in my body. I screamed on the inside, the memory of those wounds piercing, even now. 

I stood beside her horse and then promptly removed her cloak; the wintry air was attacking us, and as swirling gusts of frozen crystals whipped at her rose-colored cheeks, I laid the thick garment around her, "you need this, Belle. Take it." 

She didn't fight me, but lowered her eyes and fastened the ivory buttons one after the next. Securing the shroud and stealing herself for the walk to the castle, she tapped on the stallions hind, "ride and rest now." 

I mounted the creature – a beast atop a beast — and Belle gathered the reigns. "I can help you when we get there. Do you have medical supplies?" 

I heard her voice somewhere in the distance but my mind was clouded by fatigue and an ache so vast, it was hard to process things like 'help' and 'medical supplies'. I longed to sleep the wounds away. To forget the memory of how close she had come to losing her life, because of me. 

"Mrs...P-Potts, she k-knows." 

The remainder of our journey felt endless but Belle used the time to talk with Philippe, which I learned then was the name of her steed. She calmed him, petted his mane and cupped the smooth hide beneath his snout. 

I watched her, listened to the way she was with her horse and wondered if she'd ever offer the same comfort for me. Wondered idly if she saw me as a beast or as man trapped within the husk of a beast?

"What?" 

My eyes flurried opened at the inquisitive tone, "what?" I mirrored. 

"You asked me if I thought you a beast, or as man..." 

"...Oh." 

I couldn't attempt any explanation or further reasoning, now simply was not the time. Inwardly, I was embarrassed at how little control I possessed. Outwardly, I still longed for her answer. 

"We're nearly there, rest." 

Belle's fingers continued to weave through the knotted strands of Philippe's hair, only this time they kept going. I couldn't move even if I had been tasked to; her hand unexpectedly touched the soft fur on my cheek and she and I both startled. 

"I...I'm sorry."

"For what?" 

I lost the light as darkness finally came to embrace me. Lost the end of our conversation and a moment I never dared dream possible. 

But I didn't lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> Another B&tB fic! I think I'm going to do a bunch of these expanded scenes. They're pretty entertaining & feed the fanfic Beast in me. ;)


End file.
